


A Soldier worh fighting for

by Jalfie



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, Sgt.Knight's Straight, Side Character - Freeform, Slow Burn, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalfie/pseuds/Jalfie
Summary: Sgt Knight always did what he was told, fixed this, clean that. But when he meets the illusive Courier 6, he feels to need to finally break the rules.Especially the one of "friendships".





	

I met Courier 6 when he appeared at the Mojave Outpost.He had handed me a demolished heavy incinerator.

“How did you even find this thing?”   
“Killed a super mutant master.” He puffed up proudly, he had curly blonde hair and wore reinforced Leather Armor,  meant for someone at least a couple inches taller.

“Bullshit.” I snorted.   
“Nope, I got his ear too.” He pulled up a keychain, with a couple of lockpicks and a ear on it.

“Wha- Why do you have it’s ear?” I laughed. He shrugged, his face was soft and he blushed lightly in embarrassment.

“I dunno, felt like something I should have… c-can you fix it or not!?” He huffed and I laughed.

“Of course...gonna cost alot...about 14400 caps.” He groaned  pulled up a bag and dropped on the table, caps flowing out of it.

“I- HOW DID YOU CARRY ALL THAT?” I yelled, grabbing a bucket to put them in, I didn’t bother counting, looked like more that enough.    
“Stop asking questions and fix it!” He whined playfully. I sighed and grabbed a toolbox from under the counter. “So.” He leaned on the counter and looked at me. “You never told me your name.”   
“I-Knight, sorry, just the Republic looks down on...friendships.” I said sternly and he groaned. 

“I JUST ASKED FOR YOUR NAME!” He said through an airy laugh. 

“Well...just wanted to make sure.” I said slightly embarassed. “You...never told me yours.”

“Jack Jack.”

“Fits you.” He crossed his arms.

“No way! Couriers don’t need names that repeat.”   
“You do, lets everyone know what your like.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know so far you act like a child for a Mojave Myth.”

“I am 25! Not a child!” He puffed up his cheeks and his whole stance took a very pouty    
“Child enough.” I chuckled and he let out a slight whiny sound

“FIX THE DAMNED THING!!!!”He yelled and quickly covered his mouth . The NCR’s our way looked at us with confusion.

“No need to yell.” I mutter and he blushes, his hand still covering his mouth, even when I handed him his incenerator

“Mhhmf.” He said into his sleeve.

“Bye Jack-a-boy.”   
*SLAM!*


End file.
